


Love On Top

by YamiAki96



Series: Cas's First [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bossy Dean, Bottom Dean, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Top Castiel, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives Cas something special for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love On Top

Dean hated Valentine’s day.

 

Too much pink, too much glitter, too many love notes that either weren’t from Cas or were homophobic or stupid jokes from his team mates.

 

Cas didn’t look too impressed either when he got into Dean’s car that afternoon.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Some idiots filled my locker with condoms and lube packets and crudely drawn pictures of us. And these.” Castiel threw the pampletes about AIDs and HIV on the seat between them.

 

“We’ve been together for eight months. Why can’t they just get over it!”

 

“Hey, Cas, calm down, okay? This is what they want.”

 

“I know. I just hate this.”

 

Dean kissed him gently. “What do you want to do tonight?”

 

“We don’t have to do anything.” Dean made a face at him, then nodded.

 

“Come over around six. My parents and Sam will be gone by then.”

 

Castiel was going to ask what Sam was doing on Valentine’s Day when the boy got into the car.

 

“Go, Dean! I have to get ready!”

 

“It’s not eve four o’clock, Sammy. You got nothng but time. Cas, you wanna grab some burgers?”

 

“Dean,” Sam said. Dean laughed and started the car.

 

“What’s going on?” Cas asked.

 

“Sammy’s got a date.”

 

“Oh, really? Who with?”

 

“Her name is Jess,” Sam said, leaning up over the seat to see Cas as he spoke. “And she’s really pretty and smart and we’re going to see The Hobbit because she loves the book, too. She’s read it more time than I have!”

 

Sam rattled on about Jess the whole drive. Cas saw Dean smiling in his perifial vision and clasped their hands on the seat.

 

**~*~**

 

Castiel walked into the Winchester’s house at a quater after six and found it mysteriously vacant.

 

“Dean?” There was cursing and shuffling in the kitchen and Dean appeared in th doorway.

 

“You’re early.”

 

“You told me to be here at six,” Castiel respond, throwing his jacket over the back of the couch. “What are you doing?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Dean.” Dean sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

 

“I made you dinner.”

 

“Dean.” Castiel wrapped his arm around him and hid his face in his chest. Dean hugged him back, then pulled away, taking his hand.

 

The dining room was candle lit and Dean had a record playing quietly in the back ground.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Cas said, as he pulled his chair back for him.

 

“Nothing but the best for you.” Dean kissed his hair, then went to the kitchen. He returned with two plates of spagetti and a bottle of wine.

 

“Ash,” He said by way of explaination when Castiel looked at the bottle. “It’s pretty good stuff.”

 

They ate in relative silence, already know what the other would say. Castiel praised him on the food and Dean blushed a little.

 

“I made dessert, too,” He said, not looking up from his empty plate. “But I think we should skip it.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Dean led Castiel up to his room, much like he did the first night they spent like this. Every surface was covered with these little electric candles that actually looked real and flickered. There were rose petals on the bed.

 

“Dean Winchester-”

 

“Shut it. I wanted to be romantic.” Castiel kissed him.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Dean’s skin looked beautiful in the artificial candle light. Tanned and toned and smooth. Castiel wanted kiss every inch of him.

 

“Cas,” Dean said, his voice rough with want. “Do you want to….” He made a little motion that Castiel didn’t understand.

 

“Do I want to what?”

 

“You know,” He made the motion again. Castiel tilted his head and Dean flopped back against the pillows.

 

“Do you wanna top?” He mumbled, turning red from his ears to his chest.

 

Castiel didn’t know what to say. He had never really thought about it before because he considered himself a bottom. He hovered over Dean, searching his face.

 

“Do you want that?”

 

“I wouldn’t have have asked if I didn’t.”

 

“I don’t know how to….”

 

“I’ll walk you through it. We did it together the first time, we’ll do this, too.” Dean kissed him, then laid back. “Get the lube, you need to open me up.”

 

Castiel opened the bedside table and took out the lube they both liked, then crawled back to Dean.

 

“Now get it on your fingers and do what I do for you. Start with one, then, when I tell you to, add another one.” Castiel nodded and did what he was told.

 

Dean was tight and hot. He made a high pitched noise in the back of his throat that made Castiel want to pull his hand away.

 

“No,” Dean said. “It’s good. So good. Move your hand.”

 

Castiel followed Dean’s instructions to move, to add fingers, to touch a certain place again.

 

“Okay, I’m ready for you. I need you, Cas.”

 

Castiel settled over him and kissed him. He pushed inside as gently as he could, dropping his head to Dean’s shoulder when he buried as deep as he could go.

 

“Dean?”

 

“It’s good. Hold on.” They held onto each other in silence for a moment. “Okay. Move. Slowly.”

 

Castiel did his best to be careful. From the noises Dean was making he was doing a good job, too. The longer they went, the more demanding Dean got.

 

“Faster….Harder….You can do better than that….Come on, Cas, fuck me….Do that again….” Until they were finished, Dean kept talking.

 

Castiel rolled onto his side of the bed and panted at the ceiling.

 

“Holy shit,” Dean said after a moment. “That was awesome.”

 

“I did okay?”

 

“Oh, yeah. I thought I was go off like a rocket our first time. You were great.” Dean rolled to face him. “Did you like it?”

 

“I didn’t dislike it,” Castiel said. “But I think I like bottoming more.”

 

“I can see why.”

 

Castiel sat up and stretched his arms over his head.

 

“Come on, we need to shower and change your sheets.”

 

Dean followed him to the shower, letting the warm water soothe his sore muscles. Castiel changed the sheets while he brought the wine upstaires to hide and brought the pie with two forks.

 

“This was the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had,” Castiel said, settling against his chest.

 

“Me, too.”


End file.
